efwfandomcom-20200214-history
EFW Raw 5th of April 2011
raw intro plays with pyro starting off the show with the crowd cheering* Michael cole: hello everyone I am Michael cole sitting ringside with my broadcast partner as always jerry the king lawler! What a controversial night it was at night of champions but tonight we carry on the madness live in Toronto for Monday night raw plus don't forget our next pay per view 3 weeks away where these efw superstars put there body's on the line in the devilish structure called he'll in a cell! Jerry lawler: my god cole that is going to be one brutal evil night were you practically have to destroy your opponent with everything you have got left in the tank. *Kyle Smith music hits* I know it does not look like I am in any condition to compete here tonight on raw but I ensure you I will try recover by he'll in a cell and put my body on the line once again for the world heavyweight championship who is now rated peep superstar after nexus and Adam who attacked me when I after I accidentally hit the ref watch this footage right here it will be easier than explaining to you. *footage rolls from night of champions, Kyle smith is seen going for a cross body to rated peep superstar rps moves out the way and Kyle accidentally hits the ref Kyle try's to cover the ref but he is too hurt to get back up by the time Kyle turns around nexus smacks the world championship right across kyles skull Adam and nexus quickly run out to backstage after they help the referee up when the ref is fully back up to his feet rated peep superstar hits Kyle with a menacing spear to win the world championship* you see what I'm talking what kind of match was this? *nexus interrupts* Nexus - oh Kyle get over it you didn't deserve that championship and you damn know it look all you have accomplished before that in efw is winning the money in the bank ladder match which was a complete fluke you yourself are a complete fluke and I am not you are looking at one half of the tag team champions and still your European champion after beating a ready opponent the ultimate opportunist for my championship... Kyle - you know what how about we have rated peep superstar decide who is in the hell in a cell match for the world championship huh? Nexus - uh, fine Kyle I know he won't pick you anyway your not worthy of holding a prestige championship like that anyway. *rated peep superstar comes out* RPS - nexus if you think your getting anywhere just arguing with kyle over this your not getting anywhere with go away I need to discuss with Kyle right now... *nexus walks off into the locker room* RPS - oh and Kyle your not my opponent either Kyle - what? Hey you know I deserve this everyone in this aren knows that DON'T THEY TORONTO! *the crowd go crazy cheering* I may not be 100 percent from night of champions right now but I guarantee you rated peep superstar your not either and you know it! *David falcon rushes out* I got here as fast as I could guys just stop stop it now I will tell you this right now I can see Kyle has a bit of injurys on his neck right now but his doctor said it should be fully back to normal condition. Before the hell in a cell pay per view so I am. Making this match right now because at the he'll in a cell match it will be the world heavyweight champion rated peep superstar against the challenger Kyle smith in a hell in a cell match! *David Walks off backstage with rated peep superstar running after him and Kyle is still standing in the ring with a smirk on his face. *backstage. Rated peep superstar manages to catch up with David falcon* Come on David you can't do this to me please I'm begging you don't lock me the new world champion in a cell with Kyle he is sick in the mind you don't know what he will do to me! David - my decision is final, now get back to that ring because you have a match next! Match 1: Rated peep superstar vs. Raj Singh ''' Match 2: '''Nexus vs. THe ultimate opportunist - singles match for the European championship (SMS down re-match) *CM Punk The Ultimate Saviour music hits and he comes out* At night of champions Simon George Asmar who likes to be called the big SGA I put a stop to his destruction I still have respect for this man but tonight on raw I want one more match against this man just to prove what kind of force I myself am too. Match 3: CM Punk The Ultimate Saviour vs. TheBIgSGA *Raj Singh comes out* I'd like to apologise for my actions At night of champions so please wwe champion cm punk. Come out here right now *WWE Champion CM Punk comes out to the ring* Wwcmp: raj, what are you talking about I know it was an accident that you hit me accidentally at night of championS no big deal. Raj: but we lost because of me I can't live with that oh my god. Wwecmp: raj stop it we will get future shots against the tag champs Adam and nexus.... *Adam interrupts* Oh god I can't stand to listen to this conversation anymore absolutely pointless your talking about a match you guys already lost there's nothing that's top going to change that now because you go destroyed by me and nexus. *Adam drops his microphone and walks away with video footage playing on the titantron wit wwe champion cm punk speaking to Adam and nexus in there locker room *video footage of backstage locker room* *wwe champion cm punk walks into nexus and adamEEF's locker room* Nexus - urmmm, hey what do you want Another re-mT h title shot as usual? Haha. Wwe champion cm punk - no, I need your help with something including raj. Nexus - no no way man! Wwecmp - look I need your help with this I want you guys to attack raj for me on raw. *the camera rolls back to raj and wwe champion cm punk * Raj - what the hell!?!?! What's that about your going to make them attack me!? Wwecmp: no raj they changed the words! Raj - no they didn't and I know all the truth now ! Wwecmp - raj it was an accident Raj - how can that be N accident At all Wwecmp: um, ok that wasn't an accident AND NEITHER IS THIS!!!! *wwe champion cm punk lifts raj up on his shoulders and hits a go to sleep* Michael cole: what the he'll did we just see! Wwe champion cm punk just put a gts on his tag team partner! *wwe champion cm punk walks up the ramp with a mic still in hand with the crowd still booing* SHUT UP YOU DUMBASS CANADIANS!! *while wwe champion cm punk is still walking up the ramp he is stopped by general manager David falcon* Stop right there punk because next you will be paying the consequences for what you just done get back in that ring because next you will be facing me! Match 4: David Falcon vs. WWE Champion CM Punk ''' *after the match the lights go out and David falcon is shouting* Ahhh this has been happening every week why are you after me I don't care if you want to be general manager your not going to be I tell you *when David stops shouting a voice emerges in the arena saying next week on raw you will defend your general manager job.....*when the lights go back on wwe champion cm punk is standing over David falcon* Lillian Garcia: ladies and gentleman please welcome your new united states champion SAMIR CEREBRAL ASSASSIN *crowd boo* Samir: I know the slam my awards is tonight and I will proud to represent the best superstar of 2011 tonight holding the award and my championship high above my head. *Ivan interrupts* Ivan- Samir you may have won at night of champions but I still have my re-match clause so I'm going to pick tonight to face you one more time for the united states championship! '''Match 5: Ivan 'The Destroyer' vs. Samir cerebral Assassin - night of champions re-match for the united stares championship 'The ghost hunter vs. The awesome one vs. Cenation vs. Chris Xtreme - fatal four way #1 contenders match for the efw championship at he'll in a cell ' ---- SLAMMY AWARDS: 1: best new comer: participants: Ivan,Chris Jericho, prinles apprentice, best in the world,Raj Singh 2: best champion: the ghost hunter, Samir cerebral assassin, Kyle smith, nexus, Rated peep superstar. 3: superstar of the year: wwe champion cm punk, the ghost hunter, Samir cerebral assassin,David falcon, the ultimate opportunist. 4: most shocking return: cenation, the ultimate opportunist